Not Gonna Get Us
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: One-Shot. I was inspired to write this while listening to Not Gonna Get Us by T.A.T.U. This is about Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda. There is also character deaths.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, J.K owns it all.

I was listening to the song _Not Gonna Get Us by T.A.T.U_ and this short story came to mind.

Please don't leave any flames, they hurt and they really lower a persons self confidence when writing stories.

With that,

Enjoy!

_Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix star in _

_Not Gonna Get Us_

"Cissy, where are you going?" Bellatrix asked after seeing her sister approach the front doors to the Manor.

"Bella, I… I just need to get away from here." Narcissa looked at Bellatrix and noticed that she had continued to walk down the stairs and approach her. Bellatrix did something that Narcissa was not expecting. She hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Let's both go. I don't want you to be on your own and I've wanted to leave for a long time now." Bellatrix and Narcissa walked out of the Manor's front doors, looked at each and both knew where to go and with that they disapparated.

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!_

Andromeda was standing outside her house in the backyard looking at the never ending hills, when two sharp cracks echoed around her. She turned around and looked at the two female's that had just appeared out of thin air. The three of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Cissy, Bella, what are doing here?" They didn't say anything instead they both embraced her in a hug. They each grabbed her hands and started pulling her toward the never ending hills with grins on their faces. Andromeda smiled at the two of them and somehow all three sisters knew what the other was thinking.

"Won't someone figure out that you have left?" Andromeda questioned. The other two looked to each other and back at Andromeda before shrugging.

"We don't know and we certainly do not care." Bellatrix laughed.

"We're going to run aren't we? We're never going to return." Andromeda asked. Her sisters both nodded and with that the three reunited sisters started running.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

They eventually stopped when they reached an open clearing. They could hear the winds soft whistle as it swept through the trees.

"We should keep going, or they'll get us." Narcissa spoke breaking the silence. Bellatrix started giggling and soon Andromeda joined. Narcissa had small smile on her lips but it didn't stop there, the three of them started laughing and soon ran once again through the trees.

They cleared the trees and soon spotted an open field with bright lights all over. The light covered the ground upon which they were running. It caught their faces causing them to look like angels in the darkness.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

The sisters noticed that they were now in muggle London and could see four wisps of black mists flying over head. This caused them to stop in their tracks. There directly in their path were Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Avery.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not..)  
_

This didn't stop the three women for they ran in a different direction. Bellatrix was running as fast her legs could go with Narcissa right behind her but a small shriek caught their ears and they stopped and turned around. There standing with his arms around Andromeda's stood Lucius with Avery pointing his wand at their sister's heart.

"Let. Her. Go!" Bellatrix screamed. A chuckle alerted them that the other two, Rodolphus and Rabastan, were standing behind Narcissa and Bellatrix. What no one was expecting was for Narcissa to wave her hand in an arch causing Lucius, Avery, Rabastan and Rodolphus to go flying backwards.

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us  
NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us...  
(Not gonna get us)_

Andromeda ran to her sisters side and they all grabbed each other in a hug and a few seconds Andromeda had called up a picture in her mind and had apparated herself and her sisters to a small corn field.

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
_

"Where are we, Andy?" Bellatrix asked. She was looking around.

"We're standing in the cornfields that belong to the Weasley's" Andromeda said. Bellatrix and Narcissa turned to as and were a little shocked.

"Why here though, surely the Dark Lord will send everyone here to check?" Narcissa said looking at both her sisters with wide eyes.

"It's already nightfall, Cissy, there isn't anywhere else that I know of, where people will so willingly help a person in need, even if they're a Death Eater and a Death Eater's wife." Andromeda said smiling at her sisters. The three of them walked through the cornfield until The Burrow came into view.

Andromeda took a step forward and knocked on the door. There were a few lights in the windows and finally they heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Good heavens, Andromeda, what are you doing here?" Molly looked behind Andromeda and spotted Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Molly Weasley asked.

"My sister's actually came to me and we're on the run. We only wish to stay the night, Molly, if you'll have us." Molly nodded and motioned for them to come in.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

"What caused you to decided to go to Andromeda's house?" Molly asked while pouring them some tea. Arthur and the children were still in a bit of shock at having Narcissa and Bellatrix in their home.

"We have always missed Andy and I saw Cissa was going to leave and I have wanted to leave for a long time and so I went with Cissa. We have been running since this morning. Just a few minutes ago we had a run in with Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Avery and Andy apparated us here." Bellatrix said. She was wondering whether or not it was really safe to be here.

"You can share a room upstairs." Molly noticed that Bellatrix and Narcissa were really nervous and then she noticed how Bellatrix took a sharp intake of air and hissed in pain. She grabbed her left arm and small tears trickled down her cheeks.

"He's angry, he's extremely angry and I have a feeling that tonight is not a good night to be here." Bellatrix whispered. Molly nodded as did her sisters. The three sisters were just saying their good byes after thanking Molly and Arthur when a loud explosion sounded in the distance. The sister's eyes went wide, Bellatrix and Narcissa grabbed onto Andromeda and pulled out the door apologizing repeatedly to Molly and Arthur for being so rude.

"BELLATRIX, NARCISSA AND ANDROMEDA, WE WILL GET YOU" A voice that had been spelled to sound louder echoed through the valley.

"We have to go and we have to go now in order to save them." Narcissa said pointing to the Weasley family.

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

The three sisters started running through the cornfields and neither of them noticed that they were been herded into a trap.

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
Not gonna get us  
_

Molly and Arthur were still standing at their front door and watched as wisps of black mist started landing in their cornfields in a circle. Molly gasped when she realized that, that was where the three women were headed, she started screaming and Arthur grabbed her before she could run out into the field when three blood curdling screams filled the night and were closely followed by three blinding green flashes of light that silenced the screams that still echoed through the valley in which The Burrow stood.

The last thoughts of the three sisters were exactly the same even as their lives were taken from them.

'_Now they will never get us._'

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us._

THE END


End file.
